Ribrianne
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs |Allegiance = Kamikaze FireballsU2 profiles Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Helles (superior) Peru (superior) Sour (superior) Kamikaze Fireballs (subordinates) Rabanra (teammate) }} Brianne de Chateau is a warrior from Universe 2. When transforming into a Magical Girl she becomes Ribrianne. Appearance Brianne in her base form appears as a slender young woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a belt and black leggings. As Ribrianne, she is very fat and round. She wears a sleeveless red and green dress with yellow gloves and yellow boots. She also has an antenna on her head and has teal skin. Personality She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga On a planet, Brianne was going to audition to be the "idol warrior" of Universe 2 in the Tournament of Power. She was confronted by two transvestites who thought she was auditioning for an idol audition and told her this was a martial arts tournament audition. Feeling insulted, Brianne transformed into Ribrianne and destroyed the two with her Pretty Cannon attack. At the World of Void, Brianne is seen with her group, the Kamikaze Fireballs, and the rest of Team Universe 2. As the tournament began, Brianne and her teammates were knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Power Her fighting style is reckless, charging, and throwing punches a lot. In the opening Limit-Break x Survivor, she is shown fighting on par with Super Saiyan Vegeta while in her Ribrianne form. She may also possess some power in her normal form as, like many characters, she didn't transform before the Tournament began. Techniques and special abilities *'Pretty Cannon' *'Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo' Forms and transformations Ribrianne Magical Girl Ribrianne is a transformation where Brianne becomes round and wears a pink jumpsuit with an antenna. Voice actors *Japanese: Rina Kitagawa *English: TBA Battles *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. 2 Transvestites *Brianne de Chateau, 2 Kamikaze Fireballs Members, Cabba, Dyspo, Unknown Warriors, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama Trivia *It is speculated that her name comes from "Chateaubriand steak", and that her "Ribrianne" form is a portmanteau of "Ribs" and the steak dish. *She is a Magical Girl in a contrast with the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 (twin universe) who are Sentai heroes. *Many of Brianne's designs and actions as Ribrianne leans heavily on Toei Animation's popular magical girl franchise Pretty Cure/''PreCure'', which was heavily influenced by Dragon Ball Z. References include: **Ribrianne's introduction, which has her hands folded up in a heart-like gesture, is similar to the introductions used in by the main heroines of Fresh Pretty Cure!. **Ribrianne's signature attack, Pretty Cannon, is similar to the attack "My Sweet Heart" used by Mana Aida/Cure Heart of Doki-Doki Pretty Cure!. **During the "Limit Break x Survivor" opening, she's seen launching an attack at Vegeta similar to "Pink Forte Wave" attack used by Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Gallery References Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters